Sorting Feelings
by xXRaphaels GurlXx
Summary: This is a prequel to my Feelings Sorted one shot a bit of you liked. I have decided to make it into a story I wanted to post the first, chappy, and here it is! "Bye, April..." he whispered, tears falling faster. "I love you." R&R!
1. Chapter 1

AN: here is the start. It says in the rules, that no replicas of documents are supposed to be on here, so I'm starting an all new one, leaving the other one up (one shot, Feelings Sorted) until I get to that part in this here fic. I wanted to put this first chapter up so that I can get to it later.

Disclaimer: I down nothing.

* * *

Donatello PoV

* * *

It has been days; days since April told him and the other turtles that she was moving away. He still couldn't get over his initial shock of sadness. Even his Sensei had notice his lack of concentration in training.

Donatello was a bit heart broken and lost. She didn't even know how he felt for her. He could still tell her; the window of opportunity closing rapidly. She was to move in just two days.

Try as he might, he just couldn't bring it up to her. He cursed himself every time he chickened out.

"Donnie, lighten up, dude!" Michaelangelo sang, currently smiling his goofy smile, and at the same time with a soft look in his blue orbs.

The purple masked turtle only grunted, staring down at his T-phone. A picture of the red haired beauty was open on the screen. He sighed, flipping the phone down, not able to look at it for much longer.

"He is light, Mikey. If he was any more lighter, he'd be on the ceiling." Raphael cracked, flipping through his magazine.

"Your sarcasm isn't needed, Raph." Donnie snapped, shooting up. He needed air, so he did the only thing possible; he went up into the streets of New York. The air that hit his face instantly soothed him.

What was he going to do without her? He would still have his brothers, of course, but she would be the missing piece. She had that fire inside her to become a ninja. She overcame everything that lie in her way since they were in their younger teens.

Soaking up everything that Master Splinter had taught her, she reined in her mind abilities, overcoming many obstacles. She was so much more than an alien human to him; she was a star in the clear midnight sky, a force to be reckoned with.

It amazed him how quickly she caught up with him and his brothers' training. So caught up, in fact, that she had beaten Mikey a couple times, and Donatello almost. He had to keep his guard up, covering every opening he could.

He had finally got her at the end. Mostly because she was tired. After that, she trained rigorously, aiming to beat all of them, even Leonardo.

He lost his train of thought as something sounded in the shadows. Still walking, careful to not alert that person, or people, of his awareness, he drew his staff out, whirling around as two Foot came at him.

Pressing the invisible button, a blade shot out, cutting both robotic heads off. That wasn't the end of it; five more took the others place, and Donatello had to try hard to beat them. He got rid of them, left and right, more coming at him.

Why of all quiet nights did they have to come when he was alone? He jumped into the air, leading to two of the bots to crash into the other, both collapsing onto the ground in pieces. Coming down, he forced himself to become one with the gravity, allowing it to force his fist on the ground harder.

The foot that surrounded him was flung back onto the pavement at the force of impact. Donnie stood up, catching his breath before another wave hit.

"Where are you coming from?" The purple masked turtle shouted, eyes going all white. With a bunch of moves, he took them all out. Finally, he didn't sense any others, so he slid his staff back into its holder, heaving a sigh of relief.

"Finally-" he sensed something else, him instantly taking action. In one fluid movement, he had his stick out, whirling it around, knocking something down.

"Hey!" Came the muffled voice. Donnie didn't pick up on the voice due to his anger. He rarely got this way, but when he did, he was just as deadly as Raphael. That was definitely saying something.

He launched himself at the immobilized person on the ground, laying the stick across the forms neck. "I about had it with you foot."

It didn't take long before he was flung off, crashing into the ground a few feet away. He got up, facing the now upright figure. He went into a defensive stance, waiting for the enemy to attack first. With much force, the attacker came at him, barely catching him off guard.

His back was now to the wall, stick snatched out of his hands, now being used to hold him in place. "Donatello, it's me, April. Calm down."

The turtle went slack. "April?"

"Yes. Can I let you go now? You won't attack me, right?" She asked in a careful tone. He could finally see her shape, mentally slapping himself for not recognizing her. His face flushed.

"I won't. Sorry about that." As she let him go, anger flared in him. "Why are you out here? I could have killed you!" His dark brown eyes narrowed, a gaze that pierced her.

"I was coming to see you guys, dummy. What are you out here for?" She retorted, copying him. Her close proximity was finally getting to him. He wiggled uncomfortably.

"I needed air. That's all. Now if you'd be kind enough to let me have my staff back, we can go back." He was still in a huffy mood as they walked back to the sewers.

As soon as they got in the place, Donnie went to his room to work. He shut the door. He'd get over her. He needed to move on.

"April, what brings you here?" Leo asked.

"What's shaken, bacon?" Mikey shouted.

"What crawled up Donnie-boys shell?" Raphael asked.

"I don't know. He just beat waves of Foot. You should have seen him. I kinda scared him, him thinking I was one of them, and we had a bit of a scuffle... but that's in the past. I came to tell you that I'm moving in twenty minutes, which only gives me five with you." The red head explained.

Right after? Donnies heart fell, quickly coming back up. He was going to get over her, and this was the first step. He crossed wires.

"Really? Were gonna miss you!" Mikey screeched. There was a silence; one that could only be explained as Mikey demanding a group hug.

"Well, I guess goodbye." He heard her sniff. His resolve faltered.

He shook his head, his now wavering hands adding on a piece.

The three turtles said their goodbyes, as Master Splinter did. "What about Donnie?" Mikey's voice rang out.

Silence. He went on, as if he couldn't hear. This is what was best.

A knock sounded at the door. "Donnie? I'm leaving."

He had to set his pliers down. It was just to dangerous for him to be crossing wires with his heart being torn to shreds. He stayed silent. This is what was best. It would help him.

"Well... bye." He heard her footsteps fade as she got further away.

"Bye." Mikey said in a sad voice.

Donatello had to curl in his shell to keep his resolve. Finally, all was silent, no sounds to be heard.

Minutes passed on what seemed like hours when a knock sounded on his door again. "She's gone." It was Leonardo.

A tear slipped down his cheek, and his brother walked away. This hurt now, but he was going to get over her. He just had to have a good cry right now.

"Bye, April..." he whispered, tears falling faster. "I love you."

* * *

AN: I know, first chapter sad. BUT, it will be much happier in the next chapter. This one was to just set the mood ;) review on your way out! Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I have decided that I like the 2012 series the best. It is much more entertaining, and the others not so much. Well, on with the fic.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

5 years later- April POV

* * *

She was ready to go back, to the place she grew up in. Excited, even. Being in Europe had taught her some of the things that would change the Turtles lives forever. Well, maybe not that dramatic, but it would to them.

I mean, when they found out that she, April O'Neil, had invented something that would let them roam the streets, in the day, they would be bowing down to her. Okay, not that dramatic. She hadn't 'invented' it so much as had plans to build it.

They would be excited, nothing the less. They only had some nights that they could roam above their home. The sewers that they lived in could make a person go crazy, if you thought about it.

Her five years here had certainly made her much more smarter. Her brain was being put to use; it made her smarter than any normal human. Okay, a lot. Her intuitions on this project felt good.

She always trusted her instincts. Only one step at a time though; she still had to finish packing her bags before five in the morning, and she had to get to the plane. April shook her head, ridding her of any thoughts as she finished packing her stuff.

Old stuff, and even new stuff that she collected during her time in this rainy place. Although it did feel like home, one thing had always prevented her from being completely at home.

She did have a life here, with a boyfriends that never turned out happily. No connections could be made with the guys. Something just didn't click with them; they didn't have something that she had been looking for.

There was something she was looking for, something more... somebody that she could be herself with, not having to hide her powers, keep it a secret. To many times had she almost gave it away, freaking more than one out.

Well, enough thinking. It was almost time to leave, and she had a few more boxes to pack up before she headed in that direction. She just couldn't wait to tell them, see their eyes light up.

It would make Donnie proud of her. He was the smart scientist of the four brothers. The purple masked turtle had kept the band of mutants together, more than anyone gave him credit for; more than anyone thought. If it wasn't for his many antidotes, they wouldn't be where they were.

He had given her something to do with her life. He inspired her to choose the inventing path. She was glad he did. Donatello had helped her with a lot of things.

That thought made her think of how he had handled her leaving. Nothing. That was the thing. He handled it by not saying goodbye... which was something that she tried to keep from being thought of.

She couldn't think about it anymore. But knowing that she was going to face him made the memory surge forth. Her walking up to his closed room, telling him that she was leaving.

She didn't know whether his lack of response was because due to earplugs, or if he had chosen not to. The first one hurt. Knowing that he knew she was in the lair, that she would be leaving, made her heart drop a bit. The second possible reason hurt the most.

Donatello would have did that because he was pissed, and the hurting more part? That he heard her, and chose not to tell her goodbye. He would have known.

The last thought that entered her mind before she drove off was one that most intrigued her. What happened to him since she last saw them?

* * *

Donatello POV

* * *

"Where is the stupid place? Sixty-two and an eighth?" Delivery man mumbled grumpily to himself, checking the address again.

"Down here, please." The man nearly jumped out of his skin, his head shooting around at a fast pace.

"Where?"

"You're standing on it. Just slip it down here, and I'll pay." Donatello ordered. Grabbing the box of pizza that was slipped down the metal manhole, he stuck a 20 and a 5 dollar bill up one of the slits for the man.

"Hey, you gave me more than I needed." The baffled delivery man stared intently down.

"Keep it. It's a tip." The ever fading voice called. He had to get out of sight before master Splinter found him.

It was much harder being on your own than you think it would be. Slipping by unnoticed, making sure you aren't being followed. Well, that stuff came natural, sort of.

What was unnatural, though, was hiding from the person that raised you; trying not to get your butt kicked by someone that is way stronger than you'd ever be. Hiding from the one you love.

He couldn't chance being caught by his other brothers either; who knew if they had been found yet.

He couldn't lose just yet. He couldn't face the truth if he failed this ultimate mission, his final lesson. The brothers mission was to stay off the radar, to not get caught by the Sensei, or by the Purple Dragons. That would be a failed mission.

The objectives? To stay hidden for a month, surviving on your own, not getting caught by anyone. This was the last day before he could go back into the lair.

He kept running, running to his hiding place; a small cavern away from his home. It wasn't anything like his room. It was small, had a makeshift bed, and had nothing to build in it.

The day was almost over, and as he sat down on the mismatching blankets found in trashes, he ate his warm pepperoni pizza. To start out with, they had each received a pillow, two days worth of food-breakfast, lunch and dinner included- in which Donatello had made into six days of food, and a 50 dollar bill.

The rest they had to get on their own. Donatello sat back, staring at the dark wall. He had no idea if any of his brothers had been caught. Maybe Michaelangelo had, and with the possibility of Raphael.

The purple masked mutant knew he had a good five minutes left. Donnie had been through this routine for the past month. The first part of the month, after his food ration was gone, he bought pizza, and just before getting it, he'd look in the nearest house for the time.

He itched to get back there, to sleep in his bed, to take a nice, long back, and to definitely work on his inventions again. It has been way to long away from those babies.

They were also given things to think about and report back when it was all over. The things to think about were the obvious things, like how was it, and how did you survive?

And the challenge question was what they learned about this whole alone time. Donatello had that already down. He finished off the pizza, throwing the box into a bag that he had found.

He would start heading that way, and get back right in time fro this to be over. he ran silently, stealthily, and as fast as he could. Home was waiting for him, and if he stood one more minute without a living thing to talk to, one that could talk back to him in an intelligent conversation, he was going to go crazy.

This was it; his home was in his sight. Then he picked up on other sets of shuffling feet. As his brothers neared him, falling into step with Donatello, they looked between each other, grinning.

They came to an abrupt halt as they stepped into the light, all taking a big breath. Donatello let his gaze rest on the clock. It was a minute after midnight, signaling that the mission was complete.

"Dudes, that was some chilling stuff. That was the hardest thing I've ever done. Why couldn't we do that when he first started training us? Why wait until the end?" The orange, and the youngest turtle asked.

The red brother, Raphael, smacked Mikey. "Then it would've been pointless, shell brain. I can't believe ya actually made it." Some things never changed.

"He, no time to fight, lets find Master Splinter." Leonardo, the leader, demanded in a quiet tone. Donatello looked at his blue masked brother. Something had changed him, that he could tell.

Leading the way into the dojo area, they caught a glimpse of their master, standing with his staff at his side, a neutral look on his face.

"Dad!" Mikey shouted, leaping at the over sized rat.

"I wouldn't have done that, Mikey!" Donnie called out. He spoke too soon, for the others launched themselves into the now smiling sensei. Shrugging his thin shoulders, Donatello couldn't hold back either. He flew into the giggling mess that was his family.

"My sons, you have done excellent job! I have missed you all so dearly." Splinter said in a quiet tone.

"I've missed you too, Sensei!" Mikeys voice rang out.

"Okay, my children, I want you all to sit around me." The rat waited silently as the four scruffy turtles sat around him, hands in laps.

"First, before I get your answers, I have the greatest news that might please you all dearly."

They all nodded, like children eager to learn.

"April O'Neil has called, and she is coming back here. Her arrival will be in a couple of hours. In these hours, I want you be in top shape." With that, their Sensei walked away.

The other turtles went crazy, dancing, giving high threes, and other stuff.

Donatello was still sitting on the floor, stuff around him not seen. April was coming back.

* * *

AN: thank to all the people who faved, followed and reviewed. This was a bit of a long chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it.

Nice reviews= the longer the chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: probably going to be a short chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed, faved and followed.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Turtles

* * *

April POV

* * *

"Hey, miss." The red head slowly opened her eyes, the bright light piercing through her senses, making her jolt. The flight attendant was smiling down at her, irritation clearly written in her eyes. "The plane has landed, all passengers must get off. Thanks for flying with us."

"Oh, sorry." April swiftly got up, gathering her stuff, hastily making her way off the plane. The fresh air welcomed her, and the air was back to normal again.

Making her way to the baggage area, she patiently waited for her bags to come out. Meanwhile, she thought about what she had planned today.

She had thought it over on the sleepless night. She was going to see her dad first, hang with him a bit, and situate herself back into her room. Next on her list was to go and buy some pizza-a whole bunch of it- then head to the turtles lair.

Once there, she was going to hopefully tell them the news. They should be psyched.

"Lady, you're next!" A man shouted behind her.

Rude people these days. It was nice to know that people never changed. She found her bags, and grabbed them as fast as she could. She was out of there. The suspense was the main cause of her fast pace, the other part was the need to get away from all these cranky people.

She didn't tell her dad that she was coming back, so he wasn't there to greet her. This was supposed to be a surprise for him. He'd been sad when she made up her mind to leave him. That had been the hardest part of leaving this city.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

The usual silence graced the evening at the O'Neil's dining room table. Today, though, it was a lot more uncomfortable. April picked at her food. Sticking her fork in her plate of spaghetti, she twisted the noodles around. That's how she felt inside; like a twisted clump of spaghetti, all tangled up.

She didn't want to ruin this familiar silence with news that would make these nights disappear for the time being. At the same time, she wanted to unwind, untangle herself from this burden and tell him. She wanted it over with.

She gazed at her father who was at peace, the unknown not crossing his mind. As far as she knew, he still thanked the lord, and the Turtles for his human form again, and to be able to be with his daughter.

The more time she spent keeping it inside, the more likely her father would cry. The redhead decided then that this had to be it; she had to tell him.

"Dad," she hesitated when he focused his bewildered blue eyes on hers, she pushed herself on, "I have decided that I want to go to England." Tears formed in her eyes as her dads jaw went slack.

"April, why?" She could see right through his tough face. He was clearly shocked.

"They- they have some technology that I hear is way over it's time. I wanted to check it out." Her voice cracked. Once that was said, once she started, she couldn't stop. She became oblivious to things around her as she continued on. "I really want to, dad. I want to see if any of this could be of use to Donnie, and if I could create something for them.

"My principal told me about it. She saw that I was very good in science, way above the other kids, and she thought this would be good for me. I waited so long to tell you because," a tear slipped down her freckled face, "because I didn't want to hurt you. We just got back not that long ago, and-"

"Hey," her fathers deep voice said, closer to her, "go. The turtles have helped me, and you. They saved you, and saved me. Now it's your turn to help them. When are you leaving?" He now had his hand on her slim shoulder.

"That's the thing. I'm leaving tomorrow night." She threw her face into her hands, letting the tears overflow.

The hand on her shoulder flexed a little, but then relaxed. "Hey, don't worry about that. Lets spend time together now." He thought about it. "Lets have an, all nighter, is the words I'm looking for?"

She had to giggle at that. Looking up, she could see that he didn't want her to go, and he actually wanted what he just said. "Yes, daddy, that's it. It wont bother you?"

He enveloped her in a hug. "No."

* * *

End of flashback

* * *

By the time she made it to her house, she was on edge with excitement. She really couldn't wait to see her father, to see his excitement. He'd be so surprised. They would celebrate. She hopped out of her car and ran to the door of the apartment.

She would knock, she decided. That would thrill him even more. She did just that, and waited. After a couple of minutes, she knit her brow. She knocked again, this time louder. That was when the door opened, creaking along the way.

Something was wrong. She sprinted back to the car, and dug out her war fan. Keeping it at her side, she went back in, and up to the apartment. She opened up the door wide and quickly, so the door didn't creak.

Silently, April made her was deeper into the apartment. Taking in the scene, her heart jumped. Glass showered the floors, a vase that was once valuable. Going more quickly, signed of intruders were everywhere. She mad her way to the kitchen, the last room to check.

Her heart beat fast, sweat dribbling down her pale face. She had a bad feeling about this. She came to a complete stop as the full view of the kitchen appeared. This room made it clear that the struggle was mainly in here.

Glass and movies and other things littered the floor, curtains drawn. A trail of red liquid caught her eyes. She inched her way to it, turning.

Her hand made a noise as it hit her mouth. She instantly started to sob. Falling to her knees, she touched the object of interest. "Father." She whispered.

The very dead form of her father lie on the floor, slashes making their way from his face, all the way to his abdomen. A blade was lodged in his eyeball, a paper stuck to it.

Taking it off, she unrolled it.

Dearest April  
Guess who? This is my warning to you, child, that nobody who escapes me gets to live. Without consequences, that is.  
I will be watching you, wherever you go. Go on, tell the turtles. They are next if you don't watch your back.  
Your time is limited.  
Enjoy it while you still can.  
Sincerely, Shredder.

Her tears ceased falling. "Crap." A deep hatred burned within her. Shredder was back. She grabbed her T-phone, which she always had with her, and hit the call button.

* * *

AN: like I said; short. I will have another chapter out about tomorrow. You all thought this was just going to be fluffy? Well, I did too, until this plot bunny bit me, therefore making me do its bidding.

If you guys have any ideas, then review, of PM me them. Until next time, BOOYAKASHA!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Donatello POV

* * *

The familiar sound of birds chirping interrupted the turtles from their musings. Mikey, who was making something in the kitchen that smelt like cookies mixed with pizza, ran into the main room where Leo looked back at Donnie, and Raphael was just clunking down the stairs.

"It's April! Do you think she's here, dude?" The orange clad turtle shouted, running over to his purple clad brother. Donatello didn't say anything. He wasn't even making a move to answer the phone. All he could do was stare at it.

Thoughts ran through his expanded mind that held formulas and a list of inventions that he could make. Those were all cleared out and replaced with all things April O'Neil. Was she here? Why did she call? Was it because she wanted help with bringing her things in?

No, that couldn't be it; April was to stubborn to call for help with something as humane as moving boxes into her home.

Was it because she couldn't find her way back here? Or because she was unpacking, and wanted him and his brothers there right away?

The first one was obsolete, for April could never forget where the mutants hid; she was psychic, and she had been around the lair far more times than Donatello could count with his six fingers. The second was more plausible. She could be impatient at times, and usually became pissed if she couldn't tell whatever it was she wanted to at that moment in time.

All the possibilities, good and bad, whirled through his capable mind. One, though, he couldn't shake. He had a bad feeling that she needed assistance. He always trusted that sixth sense, but with that distant, yet still vivid memory of before she met deterred him from further action.

He couldn't bring himself to answer, he just couldn't. The bad feeling that he had could be that she wanted to yell at him. He didn't want to risk it. On the other hand, that bad feeling could be an entire different scenario.

The image of Purple Dragons trying to capture her ran through his mind, as also did the image of Foot bots doing the same. The second one wouldn't be it. They had defeated Shredder back when they were teens.

"Hey, genius, ya gonna answer that, or ya just gonna sit there and have a pity party?" The red clad turtle asked in a growl.

"Seriously, answer it, bro. You're killing me." Mikey said in a calm tone, rubbing Donnie's shoulders.

No matter how much he wanted to pick it up, he just didn't have the courage to do it. He picked up his T-phone and threw it to Mikey, who caught it. There was a beat of awkward silence, save for the continual ringing of the device.

"Give it to me, pizza brain!" Raph snapped, unable to take this insanity any longer. He snatched the phone, hitting the answer button. "Raph speaking."

"Where's Donatello?" Came April's hoarse yet broken tone. The hurt that he heard in her voice made Donnie's stomach churn slowly. The surge of wanting to take the phone wasn't enough to overpower the need to evade her. He couldn't do it.

He shook his purple clad face vigorously at his older brother, signaling the hot head to lead that path of conversation in another path. Say, one that didn't involve him having to speak to her. His actions were based upon that fateful night long ago. He disappointed her, hurt her even. He couldn't face her, knowing that she might be disgusted at him.

"He doesn't want ta talk. What is it that you need?" His voice was brisk and demanding. If he didn't get an answer soon, it looked as if Raph would explode.

"Oh... okay..." the genius turtle cringed at how her voice dropped even more so. He was still hurting her. "You guys need to get over here now... Please."

Her pleading tone made Raph tense up, as did all of his brothers. "More details would be comforting."

"I... I can't. Hurry please..." after that, the phone went dead.

The tension in the air only got deeper as everyone looked at Donnie. His head was bent. His thoughts drew him in. Even after that he wouldn't be able to face her.

"Come on, guys, let's go! No time to waste!" Leonardo, the blue clad turtle instructed, jumping up. They suited up, Leo with his twin Kantanas, Raph with his Sais, and Mikey with his nun chucks. As soon as they were ready, they rushed to the 'door'.

"Why didn't you want to answer it, Donnie?" Asked Mikey.

When no answer came, they all turned to see that the last brother wasn't following them. He still sat in his spot, unmoving.

"Donnie, let's go!" Leo ordered.

"Go with out me." Donnie said quietly.

"It's about April." Mikey protested.

"Yeah, yer girlfriend." Raph taunted.

"Just get the heck out of here. I'm not going." The genius turtle snapped, head snapping up, glaring daggers at his brothers.

"Guys, there's no time. Let's go." The oldest, clad in blue, demanded, giving his second youngest brother one last look before he took off, the others following.

Donnie waited until he knew they were completely gone before getting up swiftly. Pacing, he though about how much of a disgrace he was. How could he just sit here and do nothing? April was his whole life. What was he doing, thinking about this? Wasn't he over her?

All the time they spent apart, Donnie threw himself into his work, April becoming a distant memory. That's not to say that he didn't wake up some mornings, the nightmare of it plaguing him. He secluded himself in his own little world, while also still training and fighting the Purple Dragons.

Before he found out that she was coming back, he was sure that he had gotten over here. He could think about her without feeling a deep sense of pain at his regret.

Now, all he could think about was her. It had hit him like a big brick, right in his plastron. Whenever he thought about her, he lost his breath.

Suddenly, the walls felt as if they were closing in on him. The air was to thick, the cool air now hot. Grabbing his Bo staff, he jumped out of the 'door' and made his way through the especially tight sewers, the stink more vivid than ever. It got to the point where Donnie was full out sprinting, until finally, he found the manhole.

Shoving it up and out, he soared through the opening, kicking the covering back on. He stood there for a moment, breathing in the fresh air. The feeling was creeping up on him, with all the human smells enveloping him.

Latching on to the rails of the nearest building, the genius hoisted himself up, rapidly gaining way to the top. Once there, he paused yet again. This was much better. The air was much cleaner up here. The stars were a mass of vivid light in the deep blue midnight sky.

Up here, without anyone beside him, he suddenly felt all alone. Everything stripped off of him. His personality, who he was. What he did. Everything, gone. And he liked it. He felt alive, in a sense.

He did only what he felt like doing; jumping buildings, making his way to wherever his mind led him.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

They had finally arrived to April's apartment. Finally.

Stopping, Leonardo signed for then to do the same. With signals that said to follow with caution, fearless led the way up the steps of the building until they were at her door. It stood wide open.

Out of nowhere, the blue clad turtle sprinted inside, avoiding the glass like a ninja would.

Mikey knew now wasn't the time to talk. In all these years, he had grown up somewhat and learned to keep his mouth shut in these situations. For that, he felt proud. He followed behind the oldest brother, imitating his movements.

Soon after, Raph was behind. When Mikey got to a certain point in the kitchen, he stopped dead in his tracks.

It was so sudden that Raph slammed into him, jarring the youngest turtle slightly. "Whadd'ya think yer doing?" He reached out to hit Mikey.

After that, he caught a glimpse of what held his brother up; April. And her dead father. She had a pale face, eyes red from what they guessed to be crying, something clutched in her balled hands.

"April, can I have the note?" Leo asked, lifting the hand with the paper in it up gently. April let him have it absently.

Behind him now, Raph read the letter. Gaze snapping over to the redhead, who sat uncrying, pupils dilated. "What happened? Tell us now!" The red turtle demanded in an angered tone.

She opened her mouth slightly. "I just got home and-"

"Let's wait until we are back at the lair so she only has to tell it once." That was only part of the reason that Leo wanted to get back to the lair. The other was that he wanted to get April away from this mess, and into a safer place.

Her father was pale, gashes running down, blood crusted around the wounds.

This seemed to wake her up. "But what about my father? What are we going to do with him?"

Mikey, who had somewhat of a sense, had blankets already piled in front of him. "Let's wrap him up in these. Sensei needs to see this."

It was a great idea in the daughters mind. She wanted out of this place, but not without her father.

Wrapping him up, Raph and Leo hauled the body down the stairs, April yelling at them to be careful.

They headed back to the lair solemnly.

* * *

Donatello POV

* * *

He jumped around until he finally halted, his mind telling him that he was at his destination. It took all of about a minute for him to realize that he was at April's apartment.

The force was pulling him towards the doors and up the stairs until he found himself at her door. Opening it slightly, he caught a glimpse of the disarray.

With great big strides, he found himself in the kitchen, staring at a pool of dried blood, in what appeared to be a form of a body.

That was all it took for the turtle to snap out of his unfeeling state. This was going to scar him more. This time, though, he knew that he would face her.

He needed to get to the lair. With that thought in mind, he took off, faster than ever.

* * *

AN: well, to another chapter. Sorry for the long wait. I now have a job, and I have band camp. School will be atarting next week. I will be a junior! Yay! And upperclassmen! One more year, and I'm through with highschool! I think I will put Love Knows No Bounds on hold. And to let you know, I will update any story whenever I have ideas for them. Until next time, Booyakasha!


End file.
